


Professional Eye

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew AU, Fem! Jack, Fingering, Violence, handjob, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew are taking a break for a week after a successful heist. Jack decides to take this time to indulge in her favorite pastime; making money at illegal fighting rings. While she's having fun betting and winning, a familiar face changes how her night will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For Itsharp1 who prompted: Jack/Ryan with Ryan fighting in a ring. I hope you enjoy!

 The air was hot and stuffy, filling the small room with the scent of sweaty human and blood. The crowd gathered was unruly, pushing against each other to get a better view of the ring. Their cheers and shouts echoed off the concrete walls and vibrated along Jack’s skin, shooting adrenaline through her veins. She had gotten there early so as to get the best viewing position to the two men beating the shit out of each other.

 Jack grinned as one of the men fell to the floor, too dazed to get back up. Sticking out her hand, she turned to the woman next to her. “I believe that was my win.”

Griffon grumbled, slapping a stack of bills into Jack’s hand. “How do you always _know_?” She asked.

The Hawaiian clad woman laughed, pointing towards her face. “Professional eye. It’s what Geoff hired me for, remember?”

Griffon snorted, patting Jack’s back. “Speaking of, tell the asshole I said hi. And to fucking call me once in a while.”

“Oh, you’re leaving already?”

“Yeah. If I stay here too long, I’ll just lose more money to you.”

“But that’s why I like having you here.” Jack grinned and slipped some money back to her. “Dinner’s on me.”

“Careful. You keep treating a girl this way and she gets some thoughts.” Griffon grinned back. Her eyes drifted to the side and her smile slid to a smirk. “And I certainly wouldn’t want to get on the bad side of a certain someone.”

Jack followed Griffon’s stare and couldn’t help her own smile. “Yeah, I’ve seen what happens to the people who make that man jealous. It isn’t pretty.”

Jack intimately knew the man who stepped into the ring next. Tall and broad with muscles galore, long black hair that was now tied into a messy bun, and icy blue eyes that cut into his opponent. Most knew him as the Vagabond but Jack knew him as Ryan.

Of course, no one here actually knew he was the Vagabond either. Without the infamous skull mask, no one had any idea what the Vagabond looked like. Here, he was just another idiot looking for that certain rush. Jack could understand, it’s why she frequents these illegal fighting rings. This was her domain, where she wasn’t Ramsey’s right hand gal but a con looking for quick cash. There was freedom in the anonymity and the two of them grabbed at it every chance they could. 

The cool down week after a heist was the perfect time to indulge in their favorite pastime.

Jack licked her lips as she watched Ryan ready himself-wrap his fist, eye his opponent, take a deep breath in and slowly release it-and wondered at the fun she could have. Right out cheering for him would be boring and Ryan certainly didn’t need her encouragement. She could turn a profit off of him, knew Ryan’s strengths and weak points, but that wasn’t nearly enough of a challenge she was looking for. But…if she were to bet **_against_** him…with how prideful Ryan was?

Geoff _had_ been busy this week, distributing their heist earnings into oversea accounts and monitoring the media coverage, and Jack _had_ been lonely. Certainly it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun.

“Ok, I’m definitely leaving now. You have that look in your eye.” Griffon nudged her. A cheer went up as the two fighters took their places inside the makeshift ring, already sliding into their stances.

Jack rolled her eyes, nudging back. “What look?”

“An evil look.”

“Well, I am a criminal. Aren’t all my looks evil?”

Griffon snorted. “You have that look like you’re going to do something dangerous.”

Jack looked back at Ryan, watching the fight for a few seconds and pleased to see that he decided to play with his prey a little, letting the other man get a few swings in. “Oh, I’m most certainly am.”

There was a beat of silence. Then. “Gross. I did not need to know that.” Griffon shook her head, turning to push her way through the crowd, which was starting to pick back up now that Ryan decided to stop fooling around. “Bye Jack.”

Jack laughed, waving at her friend’s retreating back. “Bye Griffon.”

The fight went on-much longer than Jack knew it should’ve but Ryan _was_ warming up-but it ended how she predicated. The other man, face down, and not getting up anytime soon. There were some murmurings among the group, money being passed around, and bets already being made for the next round.

Jack grinned. _Perfect._

 Turning towards the man next to her, Jack held up a bill. “Twenty against the winner.”

Her neighbor, a short muscular man with a black eye and broken nose who Jack recognized as an earlier fighter, paused in counting his money to look at her. “You saw his last fight right?”

Jack nodded. “Absolutely. You want my twenty or not?”

The man eyed the bill before shrugging. “Why not. Twenty for.”

The two turned back to the ring. The next man to enter was a goner, Jack could already tell. He had almost as much muscles as Ryan, was just as tall, but he couldn’t control his body. If Jack had to guess, he was a newbie-both to fighting and the criminal lifestyle. Some potential but Ryan was going to run fucking circles around him.

Five minutes later and Jack was down twenty dollars. Her neighbor happily collected his rewards, adding it to the pile he already had. “Bad bet.” He said and Jack knew she could come to like him. Graciously taking her money without the usual gloating she ran into.

“Maybe. Thirty against the winner.” Jack held up two bills.

The man frowned. “You’re betting against him again?”

“Yeah. You want my money?”

“Of course. Just seems like bad strategy.”

“Only if my end goal was to win the bet.” Jack gave him a wink. “Now, you want my money?”

He only hesitated for a second before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll take your money.”

“Smart man.”

By this time, Ryan had circled closer, entire focus on his opponent (short, stocky man who knew how to fight but was too impatient-Ryan would be able to wait him out before getting in a good shot). Jack decided to change that.

“He’s not that good of a fighter, anyway.” Jack said, slightly louder and eyes not leaving Ryan.

“He seems to be doing a pretty good job so far.” Her betting partner answered, giving her a confused look.

Jack shrugged. “Lucky shots. But his stance is sloppy and he could barely get a good punch in. It’s only by chance that he’s gotten worse fighters than him.” She grinned upon noticing that she caught Ryan’s attention, the man’s back slightly straightening and his body turning marginally towards her. Jack caught his eye and blew him a kiss.

Ryan was drawn back into the fight by his opponent’s quick fist. Even distracted, he was able to doge most of them and blocked the few that he couldn’t, knuckles bouncing off his arm. Taking a step back, Ryan dodged another fist before staging his own attack. A kick to the leg, a few punches to the stomach, one to the head, and his opponent was staggering back, a dazed look in his eyes. Ryan didn’t let up, striking forward. This wasn’t his usual Vagabond mercilessness but it came pretty close as Ryan pressed on. Five minutes later and his opponent was tapping out.

Ryan was breathing heavy, hair starting to fall out of his bun, when he looked at Jack and grinned. Jack couldn’t help smiling back but gave him a ‘so-so’ gesture. Then she turned towards the man next to her. “Fifty against the winner.”

The man looked between the two of them, suspicious, but he took Jack’s bet. Ryan frowned and Jack blew him another kiss.

It followed like that for several more rounds, with Ryan becoming increasing more violent. His opponents left bloodier and bloodier, every now and then one left with something broken or a tooth missing. Jack could feel _that_ thrill (the kind she got when drag racing the gang through the streets or when they get caught in a shootout with the cops) rush through her after every round and every time, when Ryan looked at her, Jack would blow him a kiss and place her bet. And every time, Ryan would frown.

After about his seventh win, though, Jack was starting to get bored of this. While it was fun winding Ryan up, she was about ready for the pay off.

“A hundred against?” Her betting partner asked, already pulling out one of the bills he won from Jack.

“No. Twenty for.”

He snapped his head to look up at her. “Aww, really. I’d hate to lose my money source.”

Jack laughed. “Sorry, but my times about done here.”

He grinned at her.  “Shame. You were a lot of fun.”

“You too. Name’s Jack by the way.” She held out her hand.

“Jeremy.” He gave her a firm shake. _Jeremy._ She’ll have to remember that. He was witty and smart, a fighter that held true potential. She could see him going places and maybe the Fake AH Crew could get him there.

Jack opened her mouth, ready to continue the conversation, when a glint caught her eye. The guy Ryan was currently fighting was actually pretty decent or at least able to hold his own. Every punch Ryan threw, his opponent dodged and threw his own.

But Jack wasn’t worried about how Ryan was doing in the fight (he was back to being cautious, finding his opponent’s weak spots and Jack doesn’t doubt he’ll end up on top again). Jack was more focused on what, exactly, Ryan’s opponent was doing. Every time the man dodged one of Ryan’s punches, his hand would reach back to his pocket, hand hovering before going back up to throw his own punch.  

Jack gritted her teeth. She’s seen this, sadly too many times. _No one has respect for fighting anymore._ There was a knife in his back pocket. And judging by the amount of times he made a grab for it, it was safe to assume that he planned on using it.

Jack wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Hold my money. I’m coming back for it.” Jack told Jeremy.

“Wha-hey!” Jeremy shouted as Jack shoved her money into his hand. The red head pushed her way past a few others and made her way into the ring. A hush fell over the crowd as the two fighters stopped. Ryan just raised his eyebrows, already stepping back to allow Jack more room.

His opponent on the other hand…”What the fuck is this?” He asked.

“I’m about to teach a fucking asshole a lesson.” Jack said, tying her hair back and slipping out of her shoes.

The man snorted, turning towards Ryan. “Can you believe this chick?” He said, jerking his thumb at Jack.

Ryan looked between the two of them, tilting his head. Jack gave him nod. Ryan grinned and shrugged. “She seems more than capable. I’ll allow her to take my place and bets.”

There were protests from the crowd but Jack just grinned. “What, you don’t think you can take me?”

The man grunted. “Whatever, Princess. I’m not going to go easy on you, you know?”

“Oh, I know. Now, why don’t you take out that knife you were going to use?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes as once again, protest rang out, this time against the asshole. While everyone here had their fingers in something illegal, no one took kindly to someone trying to cheat them. The man wildly glanced around, frowning. “What? Like you weren’t all thinking about it. Take Mr. Mighty over here down.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and Jack held in her laughter. Like a random fucker with a knife was going to do anything but make the Vagabond mad. Shaking her head, Jack readied herself. “Just take out the knife already, asshole.”

The man snarled, jerking out the knife and flipping it open. “Fucking fine. Going to give you a pretty little scar, darling.”

Jack narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m going to shove that knife down your throat.”

The man laughed and then he was lunging at her. Jack dodged to the right, fist already lashing out but he saw and ducked out of the way. Jack backed up and eyed him. While the man might be evenly matched with Ryan, Jack had the advantage of being able to watch and get a feel for the man’s fighting style. Plus, the asshole was cocky, flipping his knife and giving her a smirk. Jack returned it and waited for his next move.

Again, he lunged forward, knife outstretched. Jack would have rolled her eyes if she had time. It seemed his whole plan was to try and overwhelm her with speed and force. Unfortunately for him, Jack was an old hat at this. She sidestepped him again, this time to the left, then brought up her knee. It was a kick to the stomach and it startled her opponent enough that Jack was able to get a punch across his face.

The man staggered back, one hand going up to cradle his jaw. He looked at Jack, surprise clear in his eyes. Jack grinned, all teeth, and then continued her assault. Now that the man was caught off guard, it was like he couldn’t keep up. Jack was able to land all her hits and evade all the ones he attempted.

Eventually, her opponent fell to his knees, breathing heavy and clutching his stomach. The knife he had been wielding laid in between them. Jack whistled as she walked to the fallen man, bending down to pick up the weapon. Once she was close enough, Jack kicked out, striking the man across the head. He jerked back, hard, body crumpling on the ground. Jack kneeled down, flipping the knife through her fingers, and looked the man in his eyes. “So you know how I said I was going to force this thing down your throat?”

The man didn’t say anything, just gasped for air, but the glare he gave her was answer enough.

Jack gave him a sweet grin. “That wasn’t an empty threat.” She straddled him, slamming his head against the ground. The man moaned and Jack used it as an opportunity to grab his mouth and force it open. She held up the knife, flipping it close, before starting to lower it. The crowd cheered her on as the man started to struggle but Jack held him down.

The knife was barely past his mouth when Ryan finally stepped in. “Jack.” He said, face blank but Jack could hear the amusement in his voice. “Remember, we promised Geoff we wouldn’t kill anyone for the week.”

“But Ryan,” Jack pouted. “This douche is asking for it.”

“Yes, yes he is.” Ryan agreed. “But I’d rather not deal with a pissed off and whiny Geoff for the next six months.”

Jack sighed. Ryan was right, Geoff would be mopey and unbearable if they drew attention to themselves. Murdering a random asshole wasn’t worth dealing with an angry Geoff. She sighed and Ryan gave her a grin.

Before standing, though, she gave the downed man one last smirk and struck out. The knife cut across his cheek and the man let out a howl, holding his face. “Aww, now who’s the one who has a pretty scar?”

The man glared at her through teary eyes but didn’t say a word. Jack nodded. “That’s what I thought.” She let Ryan help her up, grabbing her shoes from him.

Jeremy silently held up her money, mouth open in awe. Jack smiled and took the stack. “I’ll see you around, Jeremy.”

“S-S-See you.” Jeremy stammered.

Ryan and Jack made their way through the crowd, hand in hand, hushed whispers following them. They hit the parking lot, but instead of heading towards their cars, Ryan pulled them into a nearby alley. “Where are you taking me?” Jack asked, grinning up him.

Ryan didn’t answer, instead pushed her against brick wall. He crowded close, taking her mouth. “Do you know how hot you are when your kicking someone’s ass?” Ryan whispered against her lips.

Jack leaned up to kiss him again, hands wrapping around his neck. “Do _you_ know how hot it is to see you get frustrated?”

Ryan growled, breaking the kiss to lean down and nip at her neck. Jack gasped, nails digging into his skin. “I can’t believe you bet against me?”

“I can’t believe it’s so easy to get you riled up.”

“You calling me easy, Jack Pattillo?” Ryan stopped sucking a hickey into her collarbone long enough to look up at her.

“Well, we are about to have sex in an alleyway, so yeah. I’ll call you easy.” Jack easily replied. “Speaking of, you don’t happen to have a condom do you?”

“I came here tonight to fight so that’d be a hard no.” Jack pouted and Ryan laughed. “Don’t worry, I still plan on getting you off.” Ryan’s hand slid down to grab her breast. Jack gasped and Ryan took the chance to lap into her mouth.

They continued to grope at each other, their breath getting heavier. Ryan continued to leave marks along Jack’s skin as Jack started to unbutton his pants. She grinned when she heard Ryan gasp, her hands stroking him through his boxers.

“My, already so hard?” Jack teased.

Ryan moaned, hips rolling into her hand. Jack shoved his boxers down to really grip him. “Oh fuck.” He ground out.

“Remember how I said you were easy?”

Ryan growled, hand shoving into her pants and going straight for her underwear. “You call me easy with how wet you are?”

Jack moaned as Ryan slid two fingers against her and shuddered. “Fuck, Ryan, do that again.” He laughed and did what she asked.

Jack and Ryan continued to shake and groan as they brought each other to orgasm. Jack bit into Ryan’s skin, drawing blood, as Ryan pumped three fingers into her and Ryan spat curses as Jack stroked him fast and hard. It wasn’t long till Ryan was spurting across her hand and Jack was shaky legged as she too came.

They took a minute to gather themselves, regaining their strength. Jack gave Ryan a slow, shimmering kiss and helped him button up his pants. “Well that was fun.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “That’s a way to describe it. I just feel sticky.”

“How do you think I feel?” Jack held up her hand, showing the spunk still there. Smirking, she rubbed it against Ryan’s chest.

“Oh gross. Ewe.” Ryan jumped back, swatting at the white stain. Jack only laughed. “You’re so mean to me.”

“How about I make it up to you?” Jack grabbed Ryan’s head and brought him closer, whispering in his ear. “You beat me home and Geoff and I will reward you.”

Ryan gulped, eyes diluting in lust. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Are Welcomed.


End file.
